


Tight Against The Seam

by Cerberusia



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: During a fight on the planet Sligo, an unwary Rey gets dosed with aphrodisiac pollen. Kylo Ren takes advantage.





	Tight Against The Seam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucymonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/gifts).



> Title from Jethro Tull's _Velvet Green_ , which I highly recommend.

Rey's mouth was wet and tasted like the foul caf-gum found in military rations. Ben kissed her eagerly in return and let his tongue sweep her mouth until she tasted like herself again. Something was digging uncomfortably into his back - possibly a blaster taken from an unwary Stormtrooper. He put his arms around Rey and tugged her closer. She wasn't a small woman, but she was small next to him. But she wouldn't let him be careful with her.

Her clever fingers tore at his armour until he helped her undo the straps, fearful she might just rip them. A gust of telekinetic wind carried them away from his hands to land on the forest floor. She kept kissing him and he tried to keep up with her frantic desire. Whatever had driven her into a frenzy had also opened her mind, like a shell opening to reveal a pearl, and he could read her drugged thoughts without effort. All of them were sexual.

He tried to rise to help her with her clothes in return, but she tore his undertunic off him - almost literally - and shoved him back down. Yes, that was definitely a blaster digging into his shoulderblade; he wriggled into a more comfortable position for Rey to attack his chest with dark, hungry eyes and hungrier hands. She cupped his pectorals as if they were a woman's breasts and played with his nipples - like she must play with her own, a desperately arousing thought. Ben pulled at her belt, eager to see her small breasts at last.

Rey settled her weight more firmly on Ben, so that she now straddled his bent thigh. Her cunt was slick and hot, even though his leggings, and when she thrust forward she let out a little sigh that went straight through Ben to his trapped, aching erection. He'd thought for so long about Rey's cunt, what it would look like, smell like, taste like, feel like...he renewed her assault on her belt with clumsy fingers and was on the verge of tearing it clean off with the Force when the clasp at last gave way to let her tunic billow.

Ben ran his right hand up her flexing thigh and under the tunic to feel her smooth skin over hard muscle and ribs and finally, _finally_ cup her perfect breast in the palm of his hand. It was small and round, and when he flicked his thumb over her nipple she shuddered all over and rocked harder against his thigh. Her mouth was open and her eyes were squeezed shut as she took her pleasure in Ben's unresisting body. She moved in quick thrusts, riding his thigh like she was trying to win a race.

She would hate him again, when the flower's effect wore off.

Ben kissed her anyway, his blood burning at the touch of her callused hands on his chest and her soft breasts in his grasp. He craned his neck upwards to catch her mouth and tried to move his thigh in a rhythm that matched hers. When she sat _down_ , he pushed _up_ \- and her groan reverberated in his mouth. He did it again, but it was hard to stay in time - Rey seemed to vary her pace as she felt like it, rearing back from Ben's eager mouth in search of her own pleasure.

But there was a way to make it easier, wasn't there? Ben let the edges of his mind intertwine with hers, and felt her body's pulses and urges. Suddenly they moved together smoothly, as he anticipated her movements. Rey let out little moans and her short, blunt nails dug into his shoulders like teeth. He wished she would bite him, leave a mark.

He flicked and squeezed her nipple, because he could tell she liked that, liked it a little rough. Rey shuddered and raked her nails down his chest, eight bright pinpoints of deliciously erotic pain.

 _Do it again,_ he begged her, and she did. She caught a nipple this time, and fire blossomed at the base of his cock like a bubble bursting. He moved his hand that had squeezed her thigh to clutch her waist, to try to pull her closer; but she refused, lost in the grip of her own pleasure as the hazy onrush of orgasm tingled around the edges of her mind. Ben shuddered beneath her and felt his erection throb in response. He had been in the minds of others when they were having sex and too distracted to notice his intrusion; but that hadn't prepared him for the feeling of Rey's mind filled with sexual desire and burning for his - or anyone's - touch.

He slipped a little further into her mind to discover what she saw behind her closed eyelids. Images, disjointed: of the Stormtrooper defector, of Poe, of people he didn't recognise; of his father and mother and uncle, which evoked emotions and heat he didn't want to examine; but mostly of him.

Rey cried out, high-pitched and almost pained - and then her mouth opened in a silent gasp and her hips jerked hard against Ben's thigh, over and over, and her mind was a wash of bright sparkling orgasmic pleasure, and Ben's eyes rolled back in his head and he nearly came too, his hips jerking and his cock throbbing in time with Rey's cunt.

Rey slumped fowards over him, taking deep, ragged breaths as she recovered. Ben held her carefully, prepared to be skimmed across the forest floor like a stone across an ungentle lake. He stroked the soft skin over her ribs and tried to commit to memory the feeling of her warm, vital body in his lap. He wished he'd unbound her hair while he'd had the chance, so it could hang around her face and touch his cheek. He'd caught her in the middle of tying it up one morning, and he'd wanted desperately to wind his fingers in it ever since.

Rey's mind remained open, and her thoughts were still full of sex. She looked at him with her dark, tender eyes, and Ben realised that although he was guaranteed - even with his limited foresight - to end this encounter on the wrong end of her lightsaber, right now Rey still wanted him helpless on the ground for other reasons.

And she should want _him_. Ben shoved his leggings down his thighs and let his aching erection pop free at last. Rey showed no interest in it: she was too absorbed in his chest, flicking his nipples to watch them go red. The pinpricks of pleasure-pain were sweet and jolting, as if there were a nerve connecting his nipples and his cock that he hadn't known about. She was starting to rock against his thigh again, absently, as if she couldn't help herself.

He paddled around in the shallows of her mind and tried to find out whether she'd done this before. Normally, this kind of intrusion would make Rey shove him viciously, out of her head and away from her body. But she barely seemed to notice; her thoughts weaved and played with his as if they were tendrils of the _sort_ flower, a species found on Core worlds that Ben had loved to tease as a little boy.

When she bent her head to bite at his chest, a shudder went through Ben like he'd been hit with an electric baton. His erection twitched and throbbed between them and his legs kicked under her warm weight and he thought he might come right that moment. He took great gasping breaths and fumbled his fingers up under her tunic again, to press against her cunt through her soaked leggings. He only knew about what was beneath from sex education and porn, but Rey reared back and shamelessly grabbed his hand to show him exactly where she wanted it: high up, on what must be her clit. She held the heel of his hand there and ground against it in big, exultant circles. Her face was flushed and beautiful.

It took him a few tries to get the right rhythm, like it had when she'd been grinding against his thigh. But when he rubbed her there hard and fast and her breath came out as a perfect moan because of _him_ , his eyes rolled back in his head and his body shook violently and he came all over his exposed belly, dick jerking and spurting come untouched. Rey's movements against his hand got faster, and when he was done he didn't _feel_ done. Maybe he'd been affected by secondhand pollen transfer; or maybe it was just the prospect of ridding himself of his virginity.

Impatient, he reached up to pull Rey's tunic over her head and off entirely. She let him, even though it was stupid to be unclothed in the forest of a strange planet like this, heedless of what might be drawn by their noises and smells. He finally saw her small, perfect tits that had felt so soft and wonderful in his hands, and bent forward to mimic what she'd done to him. With one hand he grabbed her ass and encouraged her to grind her cunt against his thigh again, and with the other he held the breast he wasn't working with his mouth. She shivered when he licked her nipple, and cried out when he bit it like she had his, just enough to sting. She responded to his touch in the way he'd always wanted her to, and he had to fuck her - _had_ to - right now.

Ben had just enough moral self-awareness to realise that if he were truly Good, as her was claiming to be, he wouldn't be doing this. She was under the influence, out of her mind. She would never have agreed to make love with him.

But for months, he had felt that she _wanted_ to. He hadn't exerted any power to find this out; he had just discovered it naturally, from picking up on the way her mind quivered sometimes when their bodies were close or not wearing much; and from the tenor of her dreams, which occasionally clouded the edges of his own consciousness. He had fantasised about appearing in one of her dreams to find a simulacrum of himself making love to her. It had never happened yet, but Ben was inexperienced, not naive, and there was an erotic charge to what he did glimpse of her private, subconscious thoughts.

Rey protested when he pushed her off his thigh, but not at him pulling down her leggings to tangle around her knees. He wanted to take them off entirely, but Rey was too eager for touch to let him remove her boots. Gloriously nearly-naked, she grasped his shoulders and rode his thigh like she had minutes before, her head down, her expression one of concentration. Ben went back to her breasts, switching his attentions to her left breast this time. She let out wet moans as he suckled and bit at her nipple and squeezed and rolled the other one between his fingers. Her bare cunt was hot and slick against his thigh, and he longed to get his fingers in it. She must feel incredible, all soft and blood-warm, the tiny stiff bud of her clit and her tight hole below. He wanted to see it, touch it, taste it.

Rey's breath came in harsh pants, and she rocked back and forth hard, like she was urging on a racing beast to the finish line. Ben wanted to kiss her, but he wanted to hear her as she came more. He moved his thigh like he had before, and when he pushed up at the right time she gasped bright and high-pitched, a sweet wet sound that drove Ben into a frenzy of biting at her breast. There would be marks left from his teeth. _Good_.

She had raked her nails down his chest - did she like? - he drew his ragged nails lightly down her back and she only shivered. He did it again, hardly, and she arched her back and moaned something that sounded close to _Yes_. She clawed at his chest in return, and Ben caught the edge of pleasure from her and wrapped it up in the sparks of his own, a cascade of sensation.

She came for a second time with her mouth wide open, eyes scrunched up as if in pain, as hard orgasmic jerks rocked her body against Ben's. Ben mauled her breasts in the way she seemed to like, and a biee at just the right moment made her judder and let out a thin wail, before crumpling in his lap once more.

He caught her before she could fully come down. She was still panting and trembling with aftershocks when he shifted her off his thigh and got her to straddle him. He put his hand over her vulva, which still pulsed a little beneath his touch. It was wet all over, sopping, and his fingers slid easily through her silky folds. He took advantage of her lassitude to explore her genitals, from her clitoris (which drew a tiny shudder) down to another nub that had to be the urethra, then further until he found a shallow indent. He pressed his finger inwards, as delicately as he could, and it parted at his touch. He kept pressing, and watched his finger disappearing inside Rey like a magic trick.

She was as tight and wet as he could have dreamed. Her inner walls were silky-smooth, like the inside of a mouth. He'd assumed the vagina was a hole, open, always ready, like it was in diagrams; but instead he had to open up the channel, take possession of the secret himself. He twisted his finger and stroked her inside, rejoicing in the feeling of _Rey_ , so slick and eager for him.

Rey pulled her head from his shoulder, but there was no sign of lucidity in her face. She watched him with the mindless lustful eyes of an animal. Her hips were already working again, and she took her hand from Ben's shoulder to rub her clit in tight circles, making her cunt throb around Ben's finger. He wanted desperately to feel that around his dick.

She didn't care, he realised. Rey wasn't at home: all she wanted was to get off, and she got herself off the same way she always did, the best way she knew how. But he could make it better, give her more than what her hands and pillow had afforded her. He could show her how much more satisfying it could be with _two_ people, show her the pleasure only another person could.

He let his finger slip out of her and kissed her breast again, where he'd left the imprint of his teeth. Rey, lost in her own pleasure, panted through her teeth.

He pressed the tip of his dick to her cunt with a trembling hand. She was still rubbing her clit in quick circles and it was easy for him to press her down with a hand on her back, to encourage her to take it. She parted easily to take the head, so wet and yielding, and the tight muscles of her cunt clenched around Ben's dick and made him gasp. His grasp on her back was sweaty with excitement.

She squirmed and tossed her head as he continued to push his dick into her, as if she couldn't decide whether to push down or push him out. Did it hurt? Could she even tell? Ben caught her waist in both hands and held her steady. Her reddened tits were in his face, and it was driving him crazy. He licked and bit and squeezed them like he'd never have another chance.

He'd sexually desired other women before, of course, not to mention men - but never to this degree of obsession with every part, every molecule, every trace. He could smell her sweat between her breasts and it smelled wonderful, like pheromones and spice. Rey always smelled good to him. He rested his head against her neck as the last of his cock slid into her and she groaned and he moaned too, and they just sat there for a moment, trying to catch their breath. The blood was rushing in Ben's ears, and his skin prickled with heat. She felt tight and good and slick around his cock, better than any fantasy.

Rey kept squirming in his grasp, but now it was in circular motions, around and around, grinding his dick into her. Ben had the hazy notion he should try to touch her clit too, but she was still working it herself and besides, he couldn't focus on much besides the feeling of her cunt clenching on his cock. He couldn't fuck her properly in this position but it didn't matter, she'd taken him in fully and his vision was full of her pink face and open mouth and red-bitten nipples as she rode him just how she liked best. He let his mind slip into hers, like the waters of two lakes flowing into each other and intermingling, and he felt how hot and desperate she felt, how full of his cock, stretched to the point of pain and pleasure, all her nerves on fire, her pulse in her cunt throbbing and driving her higher, higher -

She clawed at his chest as their minds further entwined, the pleasure experienced shared and doubled. Fire spread through his limbs and he felt the same ache, the same frantic desire, the same pulsating core that wound tighter and tighter until - until she clenched and contracted and howled and he tore at her back and howled too and they shook and spasmed and both their minds went perfectly blank.

Rey panted into Ben's neck like she'd just run a race, and Ben held her close and stroked her hair, her sweaty back. Her hair was disarrayed and half coming down, and he gave in to temptation and untied the loosened knots so it fell soft and heavy around his hands. He had only a moment to tangle his fingers in the soft waving mass and feel the delicate curve of her skull, until she shoved herself away from him with both hands on his chest. His dick slid out of her wetly, accompanied by the ooze of semen down her inner thighs.

Her face was white and trembling. He thought she might take up her lightsaber right then, but she got dressed instead, turning away in a peculiarly modest gesture. Ben also made himself presentable, feeling exposed and awkward now the moment had passed. His leggings had got somehow tangled with one of his boots, which was a depressing metaphor for the situation. He felt no shame about staring at her ass, newly revealed and delightfully round in shape, and pushed out towards him enticingly as she bent to retrieve her tunic. He had no expectations of seeing it again.

She was moving away even as she belted her tunic, heading for the ship. Ben, who had not disrobed fully and so found it easier to fix his clothing (boot and leggings entanglement aside), followed her. Her hair was still loose. He did not intend to return the pins.

From behind, Ben saw the pollen take hold of her again. She walked a little strangely, perhaps sore, perhaps aware of the semen leaking down her thighs. But there was a sudden swing in her hips, a sway, and when she clenched her thighs Ben recognised the signs.

He said nothing. They weren't far from the ship.

Ben had expected Rey to lock herself in her berth immediately, but instead she strode to the cockpit.

"We're getting out of here. _Now._ " Her voice was throaty. Ben forbore to point out that they hadn't got what they'd come for. He took the pilot's seat. Rey, to his surprise, took the co-pilot's that had once been adapted to Wookie physiology. "Base," she snapped.

Ben initiated lift-off procedures, the same ones he'd performed since childhood. Rey drew up her legs into the wide seat and out of the corner of his eye he saw Rey's hand disappear between them.

"Drive," she said coldly, as if it had nothing to do with him; as if nothing had happened between them at all.

Ben halted the lift-off procedure, unstrapped himself from the chair, and threw himself onto the deck. He put his hands on her thighs, which were so warm through the leggings, and met her eyes.

She let him curl his fingers in the waistband of her still-soaked leggings and pull them down, only just far enough. He could smell her cunt and his come. Tentatively, he pressed his mouth against her clit.

Rey's whole body tensed. Ben licked it, and her legs jerked. He licked at it over and over, and tremors ran through her slender, supple body and she wound her fingers in his hair. She tasted sour and salty and wonderful, and Ben closed his eyes to make love to her with his mouth. When he licked a little further down, he thought he could taste his own come leaking out of her, and he had to put a hand between his legs to hold his dick.

When he started to suck on her clit, it was like finding a key to unlock her. She gasped and tugged at his hair and dug her nails into his scalp, and he sucked and licked until his mouth was sore and she pushed up with her hips to ride his face in the perfect rhythm, that same circular rubbing as earlier, and Ben could feel her tensing and working for her orgasm, and her mind was cracked open just a touch, and the wondering deep shuddering pleasure washed over Ben too, setting off sparks behind his eyes and making his dick twitch against his hand.

"Fly," Rey croaked, when she'd recovered. Ben squeezed his aching cock, about to take it out so he could come - but she kicked his hand away. " _You_ weren't affected by that stupid pollen. _Fly_." She stared him in the eye, daring him to disobey. So that was how it was going to be.

Ben got up off the floor, sore in the knees. With his dick aching and his mouth full of the taste of Rey's cunt, he started the lift-off checklist again.


End file.
